


An Important Date

by ozuttly



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Anniversaries, Date planning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18716980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozuttly/pseuds/ozuttly
Summary: In which Emu wants to plan a date and it doesn't quite go as... well, planned.





	An Important Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/gifts).



Emu is the one who wants to plan a date night. It’s not something that the three of them do often; three men going out to a romantic restaurant together tended to get some odd looks, and Hiiro often drew so much attention that he preferred quiet evenings at home. But the one year anniversary of Emu asking Hiiro to join him and Kiriya in their relationship is coming up, and Kiriya can’t blame him for being a little excited. 

They had already celebrated their own anniversary a few months ago, with pizza and wine and video games and sloppy couch sex, and Hiiro had politely refused to be a part of it. Kiriya figured it was because he was just feeling awkward, but Emu got it into his head that he didn’t feel included enough. Which was silly, because Hiiro was plenty included in their relationship, as evidenced by the way that they had lovingly spitroasted him two nights before, and he certainly hadn’t seemed to be complaining at the time. 

But Kiriya never has the heart to discourage Emu when he gets into something, so as much as he thinks that it’s maybe a bit overkill, he doesn’t say anything when Emu announces to him, in secret, that he wants to plan a surprise. 

“It’s just going to be something fun for the three of us to do together, since we don’t really go out that often, and I’d really like your help,” he says, and his eyes are so damned hopeful that Kiriya can’t bring himself to say no. 

Which is how he and Emu both ended up taking the day off (secretly – they’d instructed Poppy to tell Hiiro that they were both just busy, if he asked after them) so that they could brainstorm ideas. During the process of which, Kiriya was beginning to realize why they didn’t really go out on formal dates all that often. 

“How much is a suit, anyways?” Emu asks absently as he pores through one of the many magazines in front of him, coming up with names of restaurants and other attractions they can go to. They had very quickly ruled out most of the standard ‘date’ activities (Kiriya tried and failed to imagine Hiiro going to an amusement park) and were trying their best to work with what was left. 

“If you’re thinking black tie, then more than you can afford to spend for one night, unless you rent it,” Kiriya says, glancing at the page that Emu is looking at. The classy french restaurant is certainly befitting of a top class surgeon, but… “I’m pretty sure that place books up, like, a month in advance. But you can try it if you want to.” 

Emu scrunches up his nose as his plans are thwarted, and he turns back to the magazine to look at the other ‘top date spots’ in the city. 

“We could just get crepes,” Kiriya suggests, because he knows that there’s a new shop that Hiiro has been eyeing for weeks now, but Emu pouts at him. 

“That’s not actually special though,” he insists, and Kiriya shrugs his shoulders. He thinks it could be plenty special enough for Hiiro, but this is Emu’s parade and he’s not going to be the one to rain on it. “We could go to an onsen,” he suggests next, and Kiriya raises his eyebrows. That’s still a bit fancier than Kiriya really thinks is necessary, but the idea of Emu and Hiiro in yukata is a nice one. He hums in consideration. 

“How would you get him there without ruining the surprise? We’d have to go out into the country for that sort of thing,” he adds, and Emu deflates a bit. 

“You’re right, that wouldn’t work,” he admits, then flops down onto the couch in defeat. Kiriya grins as he crawls over from where he was sitting on the floor, tilting Emu’s head back and kissing him softly. 

“We don’t need to decide right away,” he says slyly, one hand sliding up around Emu’s hip. Emu begins to smile at him as he realizes where he’s going with this, and they kiss again, this time a bit more deeply. 

“We only have a week, though,” he points out, but he certainly isn’t complaining about the way that Kiriya is unbuttoning his shirt and sliding it off his shoulders. 

He isn’t, that is, until he hears a throat clearing from the entrance way. 

Kiriya looks up from where he was peppering Emu’s neck with kisses to see Hiiro standing there in his overcoat with a bag from a convenience store clutched in his hand. They hadn’t even heard him come in.

“Poppy Pipopapo told me that you two weren’t feeling well,” he says, and Emu groans while Kiriya pulls away from him. Hiiro doesn’t look angry so much as he does just awkward, and his cheeks are pink as he looks away. “I didn’t realize that you skipped work to have sex.” 

He clearly doesn’t approve of it, either, by the set of his mouth, and while Kiriya has no issue with letting the misunderstanding go, Emu looks remarkably embarrassed for a man who Kiriya knows can be quite shameless when he wants to be. 

“It’s not that!” He squeaks, then chews on his lower lip as he tries to come up with a convincing explanation, before Kiriya decides that this has gone on long enough. 

“We were trying to plan a date to surprise you for our anniversary,” Kiriya says. Emu gives him a look of utmost betrayal, while Hiiro’s eyebrows rise in confusion. 

“I thought you already had your anniversary,” he says, and Emu groans once more, but this time in exasperation. 

“Not that anniversary, our anniversary,” he admits, clearly having given up on keeping it a secret after Kiriya decided to give the whole ploy away. “As in, all three of us together.” 

Hiiro blinks slowly as he heads into the kitchen, putting the groceries he’d gotten (pocari sweat and stomach medicine, god Kiriya loved how sweet he was) down on the counter. 

“Is that… coming up?” He asks, his voice quiet, and Kiriya and Emu share a look before they both sigh. Kiriya feels a bit bad that Emu worked so hard on planning a surprise when this was the reaction, but he also supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised. Hiiro forgot his own birthday that year, after all, and he only ever remembered dates that didn’t have anything to do with himself. 

“Next week,” Kiriya says, and Hiiro at least looks embarrassed that he forgot. Emu looks like he’s trying to be angry for a few minutes, before he lets out a sigh and flops back onto the couch again.  
“It’s not a big deal,” he says, and Kiriya wants to tease him about how he certainly put in a lot of effort for something that isn’t a big deal, but he’s not that mean. 

“I’m sorry, I should have written it down,” Hiiro mumbles, and Kiriya decides to take pity on the both of them. 

“How about we just all plan for it together?” he suggests. “There’s no surprise, but at least we can all agree on what we do.” 

Emu glances up at him in a way that makes it clear that he suspects this was Kiriya’s intention the entire time. Kiriya neither confirms nor denies that accusation. Hiiro on the other hand seems a bit relieved that nobody is annoyed at him for forgetting something so important, and he shrugs off his coat as he makes his way over to the couch. He eyes the magazines spread out on the coffee table with a raised brow, and Emu’s face turns a bit pink. 

“We were doing research,” he admits, and Kiriya grins. 

“Until we got distracted,” he adds, and he reaches up to grab Hiiro by the wrist, tugging him down over the arm of the couch with them. It’s a bit of a tight fit, but Hiiro doesn’t seem to mind by the shade of red that his face is turning as Kiriya unbuttons his suit jacket. “Do you want to get distracted with us, Hiiro?” 

Emu grins and nibbles at his collarbone, and Kiriya takes the resulting moan that comes out as agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the second of two fics that I wrote. This one is a bit more lighthearted, to offset the tone of the other one. I hope that you enjoy at least one of the two of them! :) Once again, sorry no Taiga, I'm just terrible at writing him.


End file.
